roamfandomcom-20200213-history
1254 Coughy Pagnal Juctor, C.
Coughy Pagnal Juctor (born -42) is the current Consul and Patriarch of Juctor. Timeline Link Dump Linked by: 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. Son-in-Law. "In his grief-seclusion in the Voriel Palace, Degnal was visited by Scruval Qualens, whose wife Erinvy Barbar had also died that year. Scruval explained to Degnal that the Republic needed them, and that they should marry through a suitable partner, such as Cortisy Juctor, daughter of the Patriarch of Juctor Coughy Pagnal Juctor, who would be debuting in the new year. " "Coughy Pagnal Juctor and the Senate agreed to the marriage, and the two were wed through Cortisy on the first day of the year. Degnal's motion passed through the Senate with surprising ease. Young Sural Pavinny Ops, one of the leading voice of the Eminents who was expected to rail against the unconstitutional proposal, had been distracted by the death of his son Cenesal Pavinny Varcy had died in the ambush on Prellal Juctor-Amussal's doomed force, and the opposition was disorganised and lacklustre" 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. Son-in-Law. "Scruval then visited Old Degnal, who was mourning the death of his wife at the Voriel Palace, proposing a marriage alliance through the soon to début Cortisy Juctor, daughter of the Patriarch of Juctor Coughy Pagnal Juctor. He convinced Old Degnal that their interests were aligned, and they had a common enemy in the unscrupulous Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, and that if Old Degnal were to propose that Scruval be appointed as the emergency Governor of Further Inachria, that they could rouse the Inachrians to defend Roam and defeat Trucidal, improve both of their standings in Roam and avoid the appointment of a Dictator in Roam that so many were afraid of following the depredations of Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel ten years before." "Old Degnal agreed, as did Coughy Pagnal, and Scruval's servants in the Senate waved his appointment through as soon as Crooked Nusal Candoam was recalled in disgrace. Cortisy followed her new husbands to the Augyron Well, where Sepredal and Brillal had amassed a fearsome number of Inachrian phalanxes bolstered by Issycrian mercenaries from across the Sound, allied with the Roaman legions." 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. Co-Parent (Father-in-Law of Son) "Proud Machyal no longer had the services of his experienced brother Hessal, who was now the Governor of Straecy, nor his former husband Pagnal, who had remained in Scalify, and many of his subordinates lacked experience of Crylalt. Since he had sent away Rash Donimal, his Marshals were his father-in-law Young Gibral Anyly Voriel and the Patriarch of Juctor Coughy Pagnal Juctor. His sons Lucky Machyal, Lumosural and Nusal were fifteen, fourteen and thirteen years old, and more familiar with the continent than many of his officers, particularly Mouthy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel, the twenty-three year old Patriarch of Sarevir who had decided to travel to Crylalt for the last of his six undistinguished years as an Officer. Mouthy Erinvyal constantly undermined his cousin Proud Machyal in front of his leadership, his soldiery and prominent citizens, which frustrated progress enormously, and demanded palatial quarters. He frequently had to leave Delebram to return to Roam for his religious duties (as did Coughy Pagnal), which damaged continuity in Proud Machyal's army, even if it did provide a welcome relief from his insubordination. " "His second son Lumosural was married to Odd Otibryal Juctor Qualens, the second son of the Patriarch of Juctor Coughy Pagnal Juctor and Young Donimal Qualens-Donimal Juctor, through Relvas Qualens, daughter of Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor, the Patriarch and Conduit of Qualens that Proud Machyal and his father had defeated at the Battle of Delebram. Proud Machyal's third son Nusal was married to the gifted orator and Sentinel Hessal Varagy through Sepredas Candoam, daughter of Lippy Tantanal Candoam Voriel, who had briefly served as Governor of Straecy before dying during the Tyranny. The marriage has produced a daughter named Racitas thus far. Proud Machyal's marriage arrangements and increasing influence in Roaman politics has had great results: this year, the Consuls are Coughy Pagnal Juctor, the father of his son Lumosural's husband Odd Otibryal, and Hessal Varagy, Proud Machyal's son-in-law. Proud Machyal has returned to Roam to seek further support for his struggles in Crylalt. " Relation Dump Sum: 12774 }} }} }} }} }} of son }} }} }} }} }} }} of son }} }} of father }} of son }} }} of father }} of mother }} of father }} of father }} of father }} }} Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Consul Category:Juctor Category:Patriarch Category:Patriarch of Juctor Category:Familial Category:Roaman Category:Faction: Proud Machyal Category:Faction: Scruval Qualens Category:Current Consul Category:Officer Category:Officer in Crylaltian War Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Officer in 2nd Civil War Category:Officer 5 Times Category:Officer in Tyranny Category:Officer 6 Times Category:Bursar Category:Administrator Category:Marshal Category:Current Patriarch Category:Living Consul Category:(Relation Dump)